Sloths and Tea (Fluff Week Collection)
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: Animal prompt for fluff week. Mai isn't having much fun at her engagement party, neither is Oliver. Tea Prompt-Mai's and Oliver's children have different opinions on tea. Everyday- everyday, he feels something. Lesson- there are different ways to say 'I love you'. Trouble- Gene helps Mai and Oliver when they are in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Sloth**

 **(Animal Oneshot for fluff week)**

 ****So this was inspired by one of my life-long friends. I don't know why but she always had a hard time pronouncing the word slut. Instead of saying slut, she would say sloth. She can say it correctly now but I thought it would be an entertaining idea to pursue, that and I really had no other idea…so the animal for this story is the sloth.**

 ****I use the word slut because that's what I normally hear people say in the U.S (my friend included). Other people might say it differently but since my friend inspired this one-shot, I use the word slut.**

* * *

 _Some engagement party_

Mai was tired and all she wanted to do was to climb into bed and fall asleep but she couldn't just abandon her own engagement party. Her silver heels were killing her and she couldn't really hide her discomfort anymore. All day, she had to smile politely at everyone and had to pretend not to be offended when anyone underhandedly insulted her or her soon-to-be-husband.

Mai sighed as she watched some sloths flirt with her fiancée.

"Those sloths," Mai muttered under her breath, not expecting anyone to hear her. She had a conversation with them earlier and that conversation wasn't very pleasant, not to mention that later in the evening, she had overheard how they would compete to gain Oliver's affections, even though they had their own boyfriends and the fact that the engagement party was _his_. Overhearing that conversation made Mai's skin crawl. She even wanted to throw up when she heard a girl with black hair say that she shagged some guy in a closet. Mai didn't really understand the word shagged at first, but she could only assume she meant that she had sex with the guy because her friends had asked how big he was and although most would think that Mai wouldn't know about that stuff, she did.

"Sloths?" asked a confused Yasu who came to stand beside her at the table full of engagement presents.

Not expecting her best friend or the rest of the SPR group with the exception of Lin and Madoka until the next day, Mai was pleasantly surprised that Yasu was at her engagement party and without thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave him a hug which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver Davis and his fans, or in Mai's terms…sloths.

* * *

Across the room, Oliver didn't seem a bit unfazed that Mai had hugged his employee; in fact he seemed glad to see him. Oliver was never one to be happy to see Yasuhara because he was always up to no good, even if he was a good employee, but today was an exception because Mai really needed someone that she knew to be at the party, even if it was for a couple of moments. Oliver didn't expect to see anyone else from SPR because they all couldn't come to the engagement party because of conflicting schedules. As far as he knew, the rest of the group was supposed to fly in the next day.

Oliver didn't want to have the engagement party but he couldn't really refuse his mother's request. He never liked dealing with people he didn't like and even more so when it came to more intimate matters but he had to do it for his mother sake, even though it was at the expense of Mai's comfort.

Though Oliver thought Mai looked beautiful in her long strapless dark blue ball gown, which partly spilt onto the floor, he knew that she was uncomfortable and he felt really bad for it. Not only did she have to dress in what he would assume would be uncomfortable clothing for her; she had to deal with all the obnoxious guests, like the ones who were critiquing her at the current moment.

"What a slut," said one girl with dark brown curly hair.

"Yeah, what a slut. She has a fiancée and she's over there hugging some other guy," a girl with jet-black hair chimed in.

"She doesn't deserve a guy like the great Oliver Davis," a girl with short reddish hair also chimed in.

If Oliver wasn't already annoyed, he definitely became irritated. He really thought they were so stupid since they were insulting his fiancée right in front of his face.

"And what exactly is your definition of a slut?" Oliver asked, effectively gaining the attention of the trio who had their backs to him when they were insulting Mai.

"Pardon?" asked the girl with black hair.

"As far as I can see, my fiancée is merely giving her best friend a hug. I don't see how that makes her a slut," Oliver said with a hint of venom in his voice, which startled the girls.

"Um…." the girls started.

"Because I thought a slut was a sexually promiscuous person and by that definition, my fiancée is not a slut. I'm actually quite surprised you don't know the definition already," Oliver said as he left three confused and angry girls as he started walking towards his fiancée.

* * *

"It's pronounced _sluts_ ," Yasu laughed.

"Don't mock me. Sl-slu-ths," she attempted again, but she still couldn't pronounce it correctly. "There are still some English words that I still have trouble with, so don't tease me."

"Sluts," Yasu repeated.

"Sloths," Mai said once more.

"Sluts."

"Sl-sloths."

"Okay, repeat after me."

"Okay."

"Sl."

"Sl."

"U"

"U"

"Ts"

"Ts"

"Sluts."

"Sloths."

"Should I bother asking?" Oliver asked as he took Mai's hand.

"No, " Mai blushed. Even though they had been dating over a year and had been engaged for another, Mai still flustered easily whenever Oliver displayed any sort of affection, though he didn't do it as often, which made it more understandable as to why she still blushed around him.

"Well now that your betrothed is here, I think I should leave you guys. I'm certain you two haven't been able to have talk to each other all day," Yasu said. Yasu's statement was not too far off; Oliver and Mai barely spent any time together throughout the day, even though it was _their engagement_.

"Thanks for coming today, it means a lot," Mai said as she gave her best friend an awkward hug because Oliver still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Anything for you Mai," Yasu smiled at her as he released himself from her embrace.

"There is a room already set up for you, just find Lin and he'll direct you to your room, your stuff is all there."

"Where can I find…"

"Lin is over there," Oliver directed his gaze across the room to where Lin and Madoka were in a deep conversation.

"Well I'm beat, so I think I'll head off to bed now."

"Yasuhara…"

"Yeah?"

"…" Oliver couldn't really bring himself to utter the word thanks but luckily he didn't have to.

"Thanks," Mai interjected, smiling at her friend while giving her fiancée's hand a squeeze.

"How cute, you finish each others sentences now," Yasu teased before he left to find Lin.

As soon as Yasu left, Oliver pulled Mai away from the crowd and led her outside towards the terrace garden.

The slightly chilly air nipped at Mai's exposed skin, causing her to shiver ever so slightly. Oliver noticed and let go of Mai's hand so he could take his jacket off and hand it to her. Mai thanked him and she put the jacket on. Afterwards, she took a hold of his hand once again and casually leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"Thanks for flying my family out here," Mai murmured.

Oliver knew that she was referring to the members of SPR. "After today, I don't think that's enough," Oliver said as he squeezed her hand. "After all, none of them are here, well with Yasuhara being the exception and he barely made it," Oliver commented.

"Well, I know that you flew him in earlier, but he wasn't able to make it in time because of a delay."

"Did Yasuahara tell you?"

"No, we were too busy talking about other things, but I guess my assumption was correct," Mai smiled. "Anyways, it means a lot that he was with me today, even if it was for only a couple of minutes. Thanks."

"And what exactly were you guys talking about?" Oliver asked.

Mai leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek before saying, "sloths."

"Well forget those sloths, maybe we can find a different way to celebrate our engagement," Oliver whispered into her ear.

* * *

 **~Unfortunately, this might be the only oneshot that I get to post for fluff week because I am going to Canada for a couple of days (so excited). I have a couple other ideas worked out but I didn't really have time to complete them because of some recent events but quite frankly I don't know if I'll be able to finish them in time, I might if I finish them throughout the drive, but then who knows if I'll have Wi-Fi in my room to publish them so yeah…worst case scenario, this will be my only post for fluff week, hope it's decent.**

 **~Sorry for my rambling (my excuse is that it is 2 am and I'm very tired), please review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** A little late but I just managed to get WiFi.**

 *** I really don't know when the appropriate age for a kid to start drinking coffee, but lets say that in the story, Seiichi drinks very little coffee and not often, even though tea also has caffeine as well…**

* * *

 **Prompt: Tea**

"I still don't like tea," whined the ten-year-old boy after taking a sip from his mother's cup. "I don't see how dad can drink several cups each day," the raven-haired little boy continued. The little boy was always so curious as to why his father liked tea so much. He would always ask his father but he never really gave him an answer. He supposed it was because it would help keep him awake because he could not fathom why he would like the taste after the sip he had just taken.

"Don't let your father hear you," Mai laughed as she took her cup of tea from her son.

"I like coffee."

"You're an idiot," said the ten-year old girl with long shiny black hair.

"Akira, don't say that," Mai scolded her.

"But dad says it to uncle Monk and uncle Yasu all the time," Akira huffed, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well he shouldn't because it is not nice. Now apologize to your brother." Mai had to remember that she would have to have a conversation with her husband about still calling people idiots.

" _Sorry."_

 _"_ Mom…" whined the other twin.

" _Akira,_ apologize to Seiichi," Mai commanded her daughter.

"Fine I'm sorry, but tea is waaayyy better than coffee. You see…"

"Oh no, here she goes again," Seiichi muttered as he pretended to bang his head on the table while Mai smiled at her children's antics.

"After water, tea is the most consumed beverage in the world. Besides, tea has a lot of antioxidants and it has some properties that can help fight cancer and…"

"Yes we get that tea is good for you but I still don't like it….I just don't like the taste. I still prefer coffee," Seiichi shrugged across the table.

"Coffee has a weird taste," Akira scrunched her face in disgust, as if she actually had the drink in front of her.

"Akira, what did I say about making faces at food or drinks?"

"Sorry," she mumbled before she took another sip of her own tea.

"Well, I think tea has a weird taste," Seiichi muttered.

" _Seiichi,_ " Mai reprimanded her son.

"Sorry," he told his mother.

"You've only tried one type of tea," Akira rolled her eyes.

"And you have only tried one type of coffee," Seiichi argued.

Knowing that they were not going to agree on the subject of tea or coffee, they just decided to playfully stick their tongues at each other. Mai simply smiled at them before she picked up her cup of tea with her good arm as she made her way to stand.

"Mom, dad told us to not let you lift a single thing or did you forget that already?" Seiichi said as he took the cup away from Mai who frowned.

"Your father is not here and besides, taking the cup into the kitchen with my good arm won't harm my broken arm."

"Mom, just take it easy. We can do something as simple as washing the dishes, besides, you didn't want to let me make the tea today, but you eventually let me make it," Akira smiled at her mother.

"Your father is just exaggerating, but I guess I'll listen to him this time," Mai smiled as she stayed put in her seat.

"You made the tea!" Seiichi exclaimed, astonished.

"Yeah, why?" Akira asked her brother as she followed him into the kitchen to clean up.

"No wonder the tea tasted so terrible!"

"What! How could you not know how mom's tea taste like?"

"Never had it. I only tried the tea that aunt Ayako made me once when I was smaller and since then, I refuse to drink tea."

"Yeah she doesn't make the best tea. Come to think of it….I tried uncle Monk's coffee once and it was horrible."

"Aunt and Uncle may be awesome but they sure cannot make drinks."

"I agree, but honestly, you should definitely try mom's tea."

Mai could only laugh at her children's conversation as she overheard them talking in the kitchen. Though it wasn't as terrible as he said, it wasn't all too good either. Mai didn't say anything because it was her daughter's first time making tea. Mai was so used to making tea for her daughter and husband that she didn't expect that her daughter wanted to learn how to make tea, though it wasn't entirely true. Mai knew that Akira only said she wanted to make the tea by herself because Oliver had told their children that she wasn't to do anything strenuous because she injured her arm on their last case, which had been only two days ago, and one of those days she spent in the hospital.

 _That overprotective husband of mine._

Just then, Oliver stepped inside the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You are home early."

"I finished everything early."

"I can't believe you are making the kids take care of me," Mai reprimanded her husband as she got up from her seat to kiss him on the cheek. In return, he kissed her forehead before taking her good hand and leading her to the couch in the living room.

"They are not taking care of you, they are just simply helping you," Oliver said as he sat down next to her.

"But you won't even let me make tea," Mai grumbled.

"Well if it makes you happy, I guess I can allow you to make me a cup of tea," Oliver smirked, attempting to make it seem like he wasn't trying to manipulate her into getting his highly missed cup of tea.

"Actually, it will make me happy, but on one condition," Mai smiled.

"What is it?" Oliver frowned, not liking it that Mai had set a condition.

"You have to tell the kids to let me do things around the house. I cannot do anything without them saying they will do it for me. I may have broken my arm, but I can still do things," Mai huffed.

"I'm…."

"I know that you want me to take it easy, but there is a limit to taking it easy."

"Fine," Oliver relented.

"Thank-you," Mai said before she kissed him.

"Tea," he whispered against her lips after they finished kissing.

* * *

Mai had just finished making Oliver's second cup of tea and was going to take it to him when Seiichi entered the kitchen.

"You should be in bed now Seiichi."

"I can't sleep," he whined.

"Well, I would offer you a cup of tea but you don't like tea," Mai smiled at her ten-year old son.

"Why do you like tea?" he blurted.

Though slightly taken aback by his sudden question, Mai still answered him with a smile on her face. "There are many reasons, but the two main reasons are because it helps me stayed connected to my parents because they always liked it and they even taught me how to make it while the other reason is because I love your father."

Mai wasn't sure how her son would react, but she wasn't exactly anticipating his response.

"Can you teach me how to make tea?"

Mai could only smile when she tasted his final product. The cup of tea was really good. He may not have liked tea, but he sure knew how to make it just like his mother.

* * *

 **~I'm both a fan of coffee and tea, though I liked coffee way before I liked tea.**

 **~Not sure if there was enough fluff, but please review anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Everyday)**

 ** _I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel ~_** **Maya Angelou~**

* * *

Oliver lay in bed; his thoughts not letting him fall back asleep.

Ever since his brother died, Oliver didn't think that he would ever let anyone else in his heart, but he was wrong. He didn't want to let her in but Mai was always so stubborn and of course she found a way into his heart.

It was the first time he fell asleep in her bedroom. Though they had been dating for a year now and had taken bigger steps in their relationship, they had never slept together, well at least not literally. They were sexually active but they have never cuddled or slept together afterwards. Mai knew he had trouble expressing his feelings so she never expected him to cuddle or actually sleep together, so she would let him initiate any intimate gestures, just like she let him yesterday.

Though he was on his back, he turned his head to watch Mai sleep. He watched her with amusement. Her mouth was slightly open and he could see her drooling in her sleep and she would occasionally twitch. Oliver couldn't help but think that she looked cute but he would never tell her, if anything, he would tease her about it in the morning.

He never thought he would ever use the word cute, but there he was, calling his girlfriend cute.

Oliver could not help but feel his chest tighten. He had never felt so strongly about something or someone, well with the exception for the love for his parents and brother. It was easy for them to forget their fights and their small acts of jealousy but they could never forget how they made each other feel.

 _He_ could never forget how she made him feel. The way his heart raced when she smiled, her eyes always lighting up. They way his blood boiled when some guy tried to flirt with her or the way he would completely lose himself when he would kiss or make love to her. The way she fed his ego when she would moan his name in bed. The way his heart would break when she would have one of her dreams and she would cry because she would feel every emotion or the way she would calm him down when he was angry. She could make him feel so many things but the greatest thing was that she didn't have to try to just make him _feel._

Oliver knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had been thinking about proposing to Mai for the last couple of days but he didn't know when he should do it and how. He quickly got out of bed and reached for his discarded clothing on the floor.

It didn't take him long to go back to his apartment and search for the ring that he had purchased two weeks ago. Lucky for him, Mai was still asleep when he got back.

 _She sure is a heavy sleeper_

Oliver carefully made his way to her. He grabbed her hand with caution, and slid the ring he purchased on her finger.

He wondered how long it would take her to notice the ring and he found that he couldn't wait to see her reaction. _Everyday_ , she made him feel something and he would make sure that she would be with him because he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

* * *

 **~Late again. I wasn't going to write one for Everyday but the listening to Ed Sheeran inspired this short one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Lessons)**

* * *

Akira was a smart child, though she had more logical-mathematical intelligence while her brother had more interpersonal intelligence. Though Akira could understand and read emotions she couldn't do it as well as her brother. For instance, she always thought that words were louder than actions.

A short-answer question on her English homework left her stumped. She didn't know why the teacher would ask them to write a short response on their opinion if words speak louder than actions or if actions speak louder than words and to use their own experience. Maybe it was just to give them hell because they would have to consider their English words carefully, either way, she didn't know the real reason. She wondered how she would answer the question. It occurred to her that she would use her mother as an example because she always said what was on her mind and her words really resonated with people, including her father. But then, she got to wondering why her father's words didn't really resonate with anyone and then she got to thinking about how her mother would always tell her father that she loved him, but he would never say it back, if anything he would giver her a small smile. Akira always wondered why she would never hear her father tell her mother that he loved her. She was already fifteen and she could count the times he had said he loved her with only one hand.

Akira and Seiichi were working on their homework when she asked her brother if he thought that their father really loved their mother.

Her brother's response surprised her. "Maybe you are an idiot after all," Seiichi replied without ever looking up from his homework.

Akira was left speechless. _She_ would _always_ call people idiots but her brother would never call anyone an idiot, not even her. "How?" she asked confused.

"How can you ask if dad really loves mom?"

"Well he never tells mom that he loves her. Mom always says it. I just find it strange that he doesn't say it. I mean I might have actually heard uncle Lin say it to aunt Madoka more and that is saying something because uncle Lin barely talks."

"Just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean he doesn't love mom. He has a different way of saying it," Seiichi said, finally looking up his sister.

"How?" Her face furrowed in confusion.

The twins decided to take a break from doing homework as Seiichi decided to explain the different ways to say 'I love you'. Akira listened intently as her brother started recalling all the times his father told his mother that he loved her.

* * *

There was a time that his mother had caught the flu and she couldn't do much except sleep and go to the bathroom. The twins were only eight at the time but he clearly remembered how worried his father was. It wasn't often that his mother got sick but when she got sick, she got really sick. When she got sick, his father would leave for work late and would come back home early just to see how she was. During the time his mother was sick, his father sent Yasu to look after Mai and the kids instead of working with him. Seiichi knew how important work was to his father but he could see how his family would always come first. By working a little less while his mother was sick, his father told her that he loved her. Not to mention the fact that he asked for uncle Yasu's help, which was saying a lot because his father was often annoyed by his antics, which also translated as another 'I love you'.

There was also the time where his mother had a stomachache and his father decided to make tea for her. According to his mother, she felt that the tea made her stomach hurt even more but nevertheless appreciated his kind gesture to attempt to help alleviate her pain. His father would never make tea, so it was another way to tell her that he loved her.

Another time was when they took their annual trip to visit his mother's parents. His father couldn't go because he had to attend to something in England. His mother was a little upset that he couldn't go, but she knew that he could not help it. However, when they got to the cemetery, they found fresh flowers on the grave. He noticed how his mother's eyes got watery and could only assume that she was happy that his father had still managed to make it to the cemetery. It was another way to tell her that he loved her.

Another instance was when they flew out to England. Knowing his father, he would do anything to avoid a party, just like he would, but it was interesting because his father helped organize the party to help benefit a couple of orphanages. He certainly knew that his grandmother was once reason to help as well as to help the kids but he did didn't sulk as much, which was solely meant to appease his mother. To help organize, stay at party and not sulk was a great feat and he knew that it was another way for his father to tell his mother that he loved her.

* * *

"I can go on, but it would take too long," Seiich said. "Honestly I can't believe you actually asked that," he shook his head.

"Well, I'm not to good at reading others," Akira grumbled as she started doing her homework again. She heard her brother get up but still continued doing her homework not bothering to look up. Thanks to her brother, she knew she would write about her mother and her father and could only hope that her brother wasn't going to write the same thing, given that they had the same English teacher.

Moments later, Akira couldn't help but smile at her brother as he came back with two cups; one cup of tea and one cup of coffee.

Akira could only assume it was his way of apologizing to her, for calling her an idiot.

"Apology accepted," she smiled and her brother smiled right back.

 _Lesson_ learned; there were different ways to say 'I Love You'.

* * *

 **~ (late once again hehe) I know that no real characters really made an appearance but this was the only idea I could come up with for this prompt.**

 **~ review?**


	5. Chapter 5

***I'd like to thank Snavej and AmyNChan for starting Fluff week. It was fun reading all those stories, not to mention writing them!**

 **(Trouble)**

* * *

 _~Astral Plane~_

 _"Hey Mai, it's been a while since I've seen you," Gene smiled._

 _"Gene!" Mai exclaimed as she rushed over to hug her husband's brother. "I know, blame that tea-loving brother of yours," she pouted as she released her hold on Gene._

 _"You can't really blame him from wanting to protect you and my niece and nephew," he argued._

 _"I know. I was lucky enough he let me go on a few cases in the beginning," she smiled, but her smile faded as if remembering something._

 _"What's the matter Mai?" Gene asked._

 _"Akira and Seiichi were born premature. You should have seen your brother…I can't even begin to explain how badly he insulted our doctor when she told him that she didn't know any other reason beside the fact that they were twins for them to be born premature. Naru told her that he made sure that I stayed healthy and safe and sound and that I had no history of medical problems so there was no reason for the twins to be born premature. However the doctor told him that sometimes there are complications that are beyond the mother's control. Naru didn't like her answer and well he would have continued to insult her if I hadn't asked him to stop," Mai finished._

 _"Oh Noll," Gene shook his head and Mai continued._

 _"And I'm so worried because Seiichi seems to be a bit better now but Akira is still having some trouble. According to the doctor, she has respiratory distress syndrome or in other words, she has trouble breathing. They took him into surgery and it was successful. However, they still put a mask on her to help her breath, but…I'm really scared that she might not make it," she said as tears started forming in her eyes._

 _"It will be alright Mai, you will see. You and Noll have been through so much and I know you two will get through this; besides I just know that my niece and nephew are fighters and they wont give up that easily," Gene assured her._

 _"But what if she gets better and then he gets worse or…"_

 _"Mai, stop thinking that way. It's okay to be scared but don't let the fear overcome you."_

 _Mai smiled slightly at Gene's comment. "You are so cliché Gene."_

 _"Hey, it got you to smile didn't it."_

 _"I guess," Mai sighed. "I just can't believe that they are giving me so much trouble already," Mai sighed._

 _"Imagine all the trouble as they grow older," Gene commented._

 _"Don't remind me," Mai laughed._

 _"You all will be fine."_

 _"I just want them to be in my arms but at the same time I feel like I might do something that would just cause even more complications. Another thing that is nagging me is that I feel like they might be lonely in those incubators and I cant even imagine how it would be to plugged up to so many machines."_

 _"Well, if you are too scared that you might cause some complication, why not put the twins in the same incubator?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well you said something about how they might be lonely and well it reminded me of an article I read once. It was something about co-bedding."_

 _"Co-bedding?"_

 _"Yeah, it's placing two or more babies in an incubator or crib. Some research has demonstrated that it has helped the babies develop."_

 _"Why did you research this?"_

 _"I was bored," he shrugged._

 _"So you randomly decided to search information about co-bedding?"_

 _"It wasn't all that random. I overheard about it once when I was in the hospital. Two nurses were gossiping about two twins who were born premature and had some problems developing but as soon as they were put together in the same incubator, they got better, but then again there are always some risks that are involved like infections. Though I think you should consider asking your doctor about it."_

 _"I guess I have nothing to lose. Thanks Gene! You have no idea how grateful I am to have such a wonderful brother-in-law like you," Mai smiled._

 _"Don't worry, I know," Gene laughed._

* * *

Mai was awoken by a somewhat quite argument. She fought really hard to open her eyes and when she did, she saw her husband and Luella in a deep argument while it seemed that Martin was trying to calm both of them down.

" _She's_ the doctor Oliver, so you have to treat her with more respect."

"I can't respect her if she is an incompetent doctor."

" _Oliver."_

"Luella, Oliver, please calm down. This is no time to be arguing, not only that, this is not the place either," Martin said as he glanced over at Mai who was looking at them, confused.

"What's going on?" Mai asked, her voice raspy.

"Oh nothing to worry about dear," Luella smiled as she went to push back the hair that was bothering Mai's face.

"Yes Mai, nothing to worry about," Oliver said as he went to kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call in the doctor?"

"What for Mai?" Oliver asked with a hint of irritation in his voice when Mai mentioned the doctor.

"I just need to ask her something."

There really was not point in arguing with Mai, Oliver would have to see the doctor sooner or later.

As soon as the doctor came in, Oliver refused to look at her, least he insult her again, which would only make his mother and Mai angry.

"I heard you wanted to ask me something dear?" The tall slim women asked.

"I was wondering if you could co-bed my children?"

"Co-bed?" Oliver, Martin and Luella wondered out loud.

"I was actually coming to talk to you about that. There is a possibility that it could help your twins but as with everything medical, there are risks."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is co-bedding?" Luella asked, stepping even closer to Mai.

"Well Co-bedding is placing twins in the same incubator, which has been proposed to benefit twins because it simulates the environment they share prior to birth. It is supposed to help them develop even more. However, there are some complications like risk for infections or the possibility of caregiver errors. There have been cases where co-bedding has been successful but I cannot guarantee anything."

* * *

In the end, after asking more about co-bedding and doing more research about it, Mai and Oliver decided to co-bed their children. Mai and Oliver were taken into the neonatal intensive care unit to see their children after they were put together in the same incubator and after the nurses had checked all their vitals.

Oliver pushed Mai's wheelchair towards the incubator and as soon as they reached it, Mai put her hand on it, whose hand then was covered by Oliver's.

It was strange to Mai and Oliver how time flew. It wasn't to long ago that they had their engagement party and had their wedding. It also seemed like it was yesterday that Mai had woken up to an engagement ring. And now they watched as their twins slept together in the same incubator.

They stood there for quite a while, just watching them, hoping that co-bedding them would work and not give the twins any more complications.

"Have you named them already," a nurse asked them as she came to check on the twins once again.

"Akira and Seiichi," Oliver replied, not once tearing his gaze from his children.

* * *

A couple of days later, the twins were doing better than they were before when they were separated. They both gained weight and Akira no longer had problems breathing and so she no longer had to wear a breathing mask. According to the doctor, their progress was remarkable and that in a few short weeks, they would be able to take the twins home. During the time that the twins stayed in the hospital, everyone from SPR came to vista every other day.

* * *

Seiichi's hand curled around Oliver's finger and Oliver caws so happy in that moment that a small smiled formed on his face. Akira was cradled in her mother's arms looking at her with her deep brown eyes. It was suspiciously quite as Mai and Oliver waited outside the hospital, waiting for their family to come and follow them to their home.

Luella and Martin were the first to arrive and as soon as they got out of the car, they demanded to hold their grandchildren and Oliver and Mai obliged.

"They are so adorable!" Madoka squealed as she rushed over to them as soon as she got out of her car. Lin carried his five-year old son on his back, giving him a piggyback ride as he made his way towards everyone.

"Madoka, you just saw them yesterday," Lin commented and Madoka simply ignored his comment.

"Where are my darling twins," Yasu chirped as he appeared at of nowhere.

"So much for peace and quite," Oliver commented.

* * *

Ayako, Monk, Masako and John didn't make an appearance at the hospital but they did visit the newly formed family in their home.

The whole evening was spent spoiling the twins with attention but eventually everyone left because the twins needed their sleep. One by one, each couple left, leaving Mai and Oliver with Yasu.

"Such a shame Yuki couldn't make it," Mai said as she came back to the living room after putting down Seiichi.

"Yeah, she would have liked to come, but she had to visit a sick aunt."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her," Oliver said as he came to sit next to Mai on the couch, carrying Akira in his arms because she refused to sleep at the moment.

"Yeah well we just started dating so I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to go. Anyways enough about me, you know what you two should do?" Yasu asked excitedly.

"What?" Mai asked

"You should become a ghost hunting family!"

Mai and Oliver gave Yasu a weird look.

" I mean you two already hunt spirits and whatnot but the twins could eventually join in, like in Supernatural," Yasu continued. "These two characters Sam and Dean hunt the supernatural because it sort of became the family business."

"Yasu, they are barely of age and barely recovering and you want them to hunt ghosts?" Mai asked incredulously.

"Not right now, until they are old enough," Yasu added.

"Oh Yasu, your ideas sometimes…"

"What? It isn't a bad idea; I mean Naru went into the family business. So why can't they?" Yasu shrugged.

* * *

With Akira and Seiichi sleeping, Mai and Oliver went to bed themselves but found that they couldn't really sleep and so they went to watch over the sleeping twins. Mai placed one hand on each crib while Oliver wrapped his arms around Mai's waist.

"You know, when we were younger, Gene would get me out of trouble but I haven't been as grateful as I am now. We are lucky that he knew about co-bedding and mentioned it to you," Oliver murmured in her ear.

"You know, I thought Gene was more of the trouble maker."

"He was but that didn't mean I didn't get into any trouble," he chuckled.

"You know, it would have been very cute to see you all snuggled up next to Gene. It would be a sight to see," Mai grinned.

"Oliver didn't respond, instead he pressed a kiss onto her neck and Mai sighed in contentment as she watched her twins with her husband.

Eventually the twins would cause so much trouble in the future, but it would be the good kind of _trouble_.

* * *

 **~ And that's the end!**

 **~Thank-you all for reading, following, favoriting, but especially to everyone that reviewed!**

 **~~~Once again a big thanks to Snavej and AmyNChan for setting up Fluff week~~~**


End file.
